


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Мини (3)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 8





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Мини (3)

**Название:** Осторожнее с записями в блогах  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (3634 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17.  
**Жанр:** PWP, романс  
**Краткое содержание:** Грег попал в карантин, и у него уже очень давно не было секса. От скуки он решил завести блог, не ожидая, что результат окажется таким.  
**Примечание:** Причиной написания стала странная запись в блоге Руперта: «Мастурбация, мастурбация и еще раз мастурбация». Что он хотел этим сказать, остается лишь догадываться.  
**Размещение** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Осторожнее с записями в блогах»  
  
Часто, выезжая на очередное задержание, Грег не знал, чем оно закончится. Всегда хотелось верить, что все вернутся домой живыми и здоровыми. Но в этот раз все пошло не по плану. Самюэль Мюррей, на чьей совести было два убийства, оказался не только отменным подонком, но еще и носителем вируса. И именно поэтому парни из группы Лестрейда и сам он поехали не домой, а в карантинный центр.  
  
Грег не знал, как сходят с ума, но ему казалось, что последнюю неделю он именно этим и занимался. В который раз измерив шагами помещение крошечного бокса, Лестрейд тяжело опустился на кровать и уставился немигающим взглядом в окно. Лучи солнца хоть немного разбавляли всеобщую атмосферу тихого сумасшествия и безнадежности.  
  
Лестрейд понятия не имел, чем себя занять. От отжиманий и планки уже основательно болело тело. Другие упражнения он проделывать не рисковал: можно было или покалечиться самому, или сломать нехитрую обстановку бокса. Да и давать серьезную нагрузку на организм врачи не рекомендовали — еще не известно, подцепил он заразу или нет: второй, решающий, тест был впереди. Грег завалился на кровать. Книг не было, а прогрессирующая дальнозоркость не давала возможности по несколько часов смотреть в экран телефона. Вот и оставалось ему разве что валяться весь день в кровати и ждать… Ждать… Ждать. Ждать, что вирус, возможно, решит не приживаться в пока еще крепком организме главы отдела особо тяжких. А вот если решит прижиться… Тогда оставалось уповать лишь на остатки здоровья, которые, хотелось верить, позволили бы выкарабкаться. А еще очень хотелось быть рядом с любимым человеком, пусть не физически, но хотя иметь бы возможность общаться с ним.  
  
В общении с внешним миром Грега во время карантина никто не ограничивал, смартфон с выходом в интернет и Wi-Fi у него были, но вот только… Только с обычного дешевого смартфона, который ему купила и передала Салли, нельзя было позвонить на самый нужный, важный и дорогой номер! Угораздило же Грега остаться без личного: дорогой гаджет утонул в лондонской канализации во время погони за Мюрреем!  
  
_— Пойми, любовь моя, — сказал ему однажды утром растрепанный Майкрофт, — я не могу афишировать наши отношения, — он прижался к Грегу всем телом и устроил голову на его плече. — Я бы хотел ни от кого не скрываться, но не могу. Это слишком опасно. Знал бы ты, сколько людей вокруг мечтает найти мое слабое место!  
  
— Я даже позвонить тебе не могу, — вздохнул Грег, поглаживая веснушчатое плечо любовника.  
  
— Телефон могут прослушивать. Мой — защищен, а вот твой…  
  
— Угораздило же меня в тебя влюбиться. — Грег поцеловал Майкрофта к макушку.  
  
— А меня — в тебя. — Тот пощекотал носом яремную впадинку. — Но мои люди уже работают над этим. До конца недели у тебя будет аппарат, который ничем не отличается от обычного смартфона, только вот его никто не сможет взломать. У меня точно такой же. С ним ты всегда сможешь связаться со мной._  
  
И вот теперь драгоценный аппарат был где-то в канализации Лондона! А вместе с ним и возможность связаться с Майкрофтом. И ладно бы они виделись неделю назад, так нет же: после поездки на саммит ООН Майкрофт две недели просидел в карантине на одной из своих конспиративных квартир. Они, конечно, могли разговаривать и даже устраивать видеозвонки, но живого общения это заменить не могло. И вот, получите! В тот день, когда они могли бы увидеться, Грег сам попал в изоляцию.  
  
Лестрейд успокаивал себя, что Майкрофт хотя бы не сходит с ума от волнения за него: ему уж точно сообщают о состоянии здоровья отдельно взятого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда во всех деталях! Однако от скуки это не сильно спасало. И ко всему прочему он начинал буквально выть от невозможности дать себе полноценно расслабиться рядом с партнером. Третья неделя. Третья неделя воздержания! Лестрейд тихо проклинал свое либидо. Можно было жаловаться на одышку после кросса или подскакивавшее временами давление, но на работу члена — никогда! В самом начале отношений он даже немного переживал: будет ли Майкрофту комфортно жить настолько регулярной половой жизнью? Оказалось, за внешностью снеговика скрывалась не менее ненасытная натура, чем у самого Грега.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, постепенно тупевший мозг заставил Грега завести страничку на популярной среди молодежи платформе анонимных блогов. Пиши себе, что в голову взбредет, и никто ничего тебе не скажет. Придут, откомментируют и уйдут. И вот тут-то у Лестрейда и родилась крошечная, едва живая надежда: вдруг Майкрофт увидит этот блог и что-то напишет ему в ответ? Старший Холмс ведь придумает, что написать, чтобы Грег точно понял, с кем переписывается!  
  
Лестрейд не мог сдержать идиотскую улыбку от уха до уха, когда думал об анонимных постах. Уж кому, как не ему, знать, как чутко ведомство Майкрофта следит за всем, что пишут подданные Ее Величества в сети? Любая запись, любой комментарий — все просматривали сначала компьютеры, а потом, если возникали проблемы, — специалисты. И в итоге что-то даже доходило до самого Холмса. Может быть, получится хотя бы так сказать Майкрофту все, что так хочется произнести в приватной обстановке? Не просто же так Грег с идиотской улыбкой выбрал себе ник: Самый сексуальный бобби?  
  
Выдохнув, убеленный сединами старший инспектор написал в мировую паутину самое отчаянное, что только мог:  
  
«Мастурбация, мастурбация и еще раз мастурбация. Что еще делать полиции, если Британское правительство недоступно?»  
  
Особой надежды, конечно, не было. Но что-то же надо было делать? Через полчаса Лестрейд уже пожалел, что написал подобное — сотни скучающих подданных Ее Величества увидели запись и зачем-то решили лайкнуть.  
  
— Я идиот, — сказал себе Грег, когда количество лайков перевалило за тысячу.  
  


***

  
  
Утром, едва только бросив взгляд на свой вчерашний пост, Грег подумал, что на его голове точно не окажется ни одного темного волоса: десятки тысяч лайков! Откуда только взялись все эти люди? Он нервно скрипнул зубами, представляя, что скажет Майкрофт. Ситуация в стране и так дерьмовая, а тут он додумался написать эту ахинею! Но, как говорил опыт, — что попало в Интернет, то уже оттуда не удалишь, и Грегу оставалось лишь выдохнуть и взяться за сочинение второго поста.  
  
«Интересно, что было бы, если бы однажды полиция оттрахала правительство на заднем сиденье черного «Ягуара»? — набрал текст Грег и нервно рассмеялся. Ему казалось, что прозрачнее намека быть не может. Ну и правда ведь — Майкрофт никогда не допускал интима в служебной машине. Хотя там точно никто бы ничего не подсмотрел и не подслушал.  
  
Лестрейд нажал «Отправить» и принялся наблюдать, сколько еще извращенцев решат разделить его точку зрения.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт устало потер глаза. Настроение было отвратительным уже несколько дней подряд. Сначала пришлось сидеть, как лев в клетке, на карантине, и с напряжением ждать, что будет дальше и какой придет анализ на чертов вирус. Где-то в один из дней этого периода Майкрофт уже был готов вернуться в прошлое и самолично пристрелить того всеядного китайца. У Холмса не было сил смотреть, как паниковал народ, как рушилась система здравоохранения и агонизировала экономика, пока политики беспомощно придумывали все новые и новые заверения, что все будет хорошо. Даже он, Майкрофт Холмс, иногда приходил в ужас от масштабов проблем, которые предстояло решить! Сейчас ему было бы немного легче, будь рядом надежное плечо Грегори. Но Грегори… Его Грегори был неисправим! Зачем, спрашивается, он лично участвовал в погоне по лондонской канализации?  
  
Майкрофт злился на себя. Даже выбравшись из ненавистной квартиры и оказавшись в особняке, где не было никого, кроме охранников по периметру, он все равно ничего не мог сделать. Нет, со страной он как-нибудь управится, но вот с личной жизнью… Загнать куда подальше волнение за состояние инспектора Лестрейда никак не получалось. Мысли то и дело возвращались к нему. Майкрофт не мог закончить редактирование речи для премьера и сидел перед ноутбуком уже два часа! Надо же было такому случиться! Именно тогда, когда связь с любимым была так необходима, Грегори остался без надежного смартфона.  
  
— Мистер Холмс? — заговорил ноутбук голосом Антеи.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Майкрофт пригляделся к экрану: ассистентка сидела дома, и даже плохое освещение не скрывало круги под ее глазами.  
  
— От отдела наблюдения пришло донесение. Я решила, что вам нужно на это посмотреть, — Антея щелкнула тачпадом, и Майкрофт почти тут же открыл входящее сообщение.  
  
Двусмысленный пост с десятком тысяч лайков несколько озадачил его, заставив высоко поднять брови.  
  
— И что это, мисс Антея? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Это вчера вечером разместили под ником «Самый сексуальный бобби», — осторожно сказала ассистентка.  
  
— И что? Я что, должен читать это? — Майкрофт брезгливо поморщился.  
  
— Дело в том, что когда мы попытались разобраться кто является отправителем, то обнаружили, что IP закреплен за карантинным центром, в котором размещаются все полицейские и сотрудники правительственных органов. Там же сейчас находится старший инспектор. Думаю, вы должны знать о подобном. И там есть еще сообщение…  
  
Майкрофт устало вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, мисс Антея, спасибо. Я посмотрю. Есть новости по телефону?  
  
— Увы, мистер Холмс, — Антея выдавила из себя виноватую улыбку, — у нас в резерве нет ни одного аппарата. Все были розданы сотрудникам, отправленным работать удаленно. На сборку новых нужно еще три-четыре дня. Проблема с логистикой: комплектующие еще не прибыли из Китая.  
  
— Хорошо, я понял, — вздохнул Майкрофт и мысленно выругался. — Поспите хотя бы пять часов, мисс Антея, — он постарался немного подбодрить помощницу.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — он увидел, как заблестели глаза Антеи. Что ж, где-то нужно было быть человеком в большей степени, чем от него ожидали.  
  
Майкрофт закрыл окошко программы и посмотрел на второй присланный файл. Чем только люди на карантине не маялись! Антея, конечно, прекрасная ассистентка, но иногда склонна поднимать шум на ровном месте. Майкрофт уже собрался брезгливо поморщиться второй раз, когда его взгляд зацепился за сообщение.  
  
«Правительство», «Ягуар», «Самый сексуальный бобби» — элементы головоломки начали складываться в единую картину. И, кажется, еще раньше они уже сложились в голове Антеи! На губах Холмса появилась счастливая и немного глупая улыбка.  
  
Торопливо щелкнув тачпадом, Холмс увидел ссылку на блог вверху документа. По мере того, как он изучал скудное содержимое странички, улыбка становилась все шире и шире. Грегори! Это точно был его Грегори, сообразивший, как привлечь внимание.  
  
Холмс уже занес пальцы над клавиатурой, но задумался: а что, собственно, ответить? Ведь ничего обычного не написать! Грегори же может не понять, кто скрыт за новым комментарием! Он не Шерлок, который тут же бы все увидел. Майкрофт почувствовал, как кровь немного прилила к щекам: ему было трудно отпускать себя вне стен спальни.  
  
«Правительству бы пришлось привыкать работать в использованном не по назначению имуществе, купленном на налоги британцев. Менять «Ягуар» слишком дорого с учетом финансовых затруднений бюджета», — набрал в итоге Майкрофт.  
  
Интересно, сколько времени пройдет перед тем, как Грегори заметит этот комментарий? Если вообще придаст ему значение среди десятков других! Майкрофт потер покрасневшие глаза, обновил страничку, увидел под своим еще пару комментариев и задумчиво постучал кончиком перьевой ручки по крышке стола. Что делать, если Грегори так и не заметит послание? Может он вообще предположить, что его вечно закованный в рамки приличий партнер способен на такое безрассудство? Конечно же — нет!  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и с ненавистью посмотрел на бюджетную отчетность за последний месяц. Анализ, проверка… И результат: он опять придет к выводу, что надо сокращать расходы. Но вот только на что? Каждое новое урезание финансирования было болезненной раной на сердце Холмса. Только Грегори в последние месяцы каким-то образом умудрялся его успокаивать. Выслушивал, кивал, а потом делал так, что становилось чуть лучше.  
Как же хотелось хотя бы увидеть любимого!  
  


***

  
  
Грег в сотый раз прошелся по боксу, в тысячный — посчитал квадратики плитки под ногами. В голове мелькнула мысль: а не использовать ли их в качестве шахмат? Найти условные фигуры черных и белых и почему бы не развлекаться хотя бы таким образом? Ему же принесут что-нибудь подходящее? Но нажимать из-за этой дурной мысли кнопку вызова он не стал: врачам и так есть, чем заняться, он вполне подождет до ужина, тогда и озвучит просьбу.  
  
Немного попрыгав на месте и помахав руками, Грег улегся на кровать. Взяв с тумбочки телефон, он проверил входящие, в которых была лишь рассылка от интернет-магазинов, и полез в блог.  
  
«Я бы тоже выебал этих индюков, которые развалили всю систему здравоохранения и заверяли, что все будет в порядке!» — прочел Грег и поморщился. Майкрофт будет зол, очень зол…  
  
«Правительству бы пришлось привыкать работать в использованном не по назначению имуществе, купленном на налоги британцев…», — Грег скользнул взглядом по написанному и уже собрался пролистнуть страницу вниз, как замер.  
  
Стоп! Ему кажется или на самом деле… Лестрейд ощутил, как сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Он снова перечитал комментарий. Ключевые слова «…привыкать использовать…» — Майкрофт же за все годы их отношений никогда не допускал ничего в служебном автомобиле!  
  
Внимание Грега привлек стук в дверь, который прозвучал лишь из вежливости: перед контрольным окошком он увидел двух людей, облаченных в противочумные костюмы. Сердце совершило кульбит. «Неужели анализ оказался положительным и дела настолько плохи, что за ним пришли эти люди в скафандрах?!» Дверь в бокс открылась с легким щелчком.  
  
— Инспектор, в палате есть проблема с вентиляцией, — сообщил один из вошедших, — мы сейчас все исправим.  
  
Грега прошиб пот, но когда он увидел, как второй мужчина внес лестницу, стало легче. Отойдя подальше к окну, чтобы создать максимально возможную дистанцию, Грег снова принялся изучать пришедший комментарий. Майкрофт или нет? Или разум уже выдает желаемое за действительное? Как убедиться? В этот момент Лестрейд больше всего на свете жалел, что не придумал с Холмсом никакого кодового слова на подобный случай. А надо было! Пусть бы это выглядело глупо и по-шпионски, но зато сейчас он бы не страдал над ответом!  
  
«И в какой бы позе полиция поимела Британское правительство?» — решил написать Грег после того, как ремонтники ушли и дверь снова защелкнулась на замок.  
  
«Полиция могла бы поставить правительство на колени. Однако учитывая необходимость соблюдения социальной дистанции, это случится не скоро. Так что полиции придется довольствоваться мастурбацией», — почти тут же пришел ответ.  
  
Грег буквально расплылся в улыбке. Еще немного — и он, как мальчишка, подпрыгнул бы от радости. Майкрофт был с ним! И он внезапно поддержал эту идиотскую идею с комментариями! Лестрейд уже нажал на форму ответа и задумался: а уместно продолжать в том же духе? Майкрофт же наверняка увяз в делах страны, и подобная идиотская переписка без права снять интернет-маску, точно не то, на что Холмс хотел бы тратить время. Да и вообще это выглядело бы очень странно в глазах тех десятков тысяч людей, что следили теперь за его постами. Со вздохом Грег отложил телефон и уселся на подоконник, наблюдая за тем, как белка прыгает по веткам дерева, росшего перед окном.  
  


***

  
  
Ручка полетела в дальний угол стола, и Майкрофт позволил себе чуть слышно и не очень литературно сказать все, что думал об умственных способностях министра финансов. Увеличившийся в разы ворох бумажной работы выматывал даже Холмса, и мерзкая головная боль грозилась перерасти в полноценный приступ мигрени.  
  
Ноутбук пиликнул входящим видео-вызовом. Майкрофт нацепил на лицо деловую маску и ответил.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — бодро доложила наконец-то выспавшаяся Антея, — мне сообщили о выполнении вашего поручения. Камера наблюдения в боксе старшего инспектора установлена.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо. Не беспокойте меня пока что. — Майкрофт улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле: ну хоть что-то хорошее! Если он не может говорить с Грегори, так хоть будет видеть его! Теперь он сам может убедиться, что с любимым все в порядке.  
  
Введя пароль, Майкрофт поспешил развернуть окошко программы наблюдения. На душе стало теплее: камера, спрятанная в вентиляционной решетке, обладала отменным углом обзора и качеством изображения. Кроме того, к ней прилагался очень чувствительный микрофон.  
  
— Еще неделя, Грегори, — Майкрофт посмотрел на календарь, — неделя! Нам нужно продержаться эту неделю, а потом мы снова будем вместе и нам будет легче! — сказал он, глядя на то, как старший инспектор принялся отжиматься.  
  
Майкрофту всегда нравилось смотреть на любовника в спортивном зале: вечно загорелое подтянутое тело Грегори было достойно оказаться на рекламе фитнес-клуба для людей за сорок. Холмс тряхнул головой, когда поймал себя на мысли, что чертовски хочет прикоснуться к напряженным рукам и икрам Грегори прямо сейчас. Поморщившись и свернув окно трансляции, он достал телефон и снова набрал номер главы Баскервилля. Стоило в очередной раз поторопить ученых.  
  


***

  
  
Грег прислушался: вокруг стояла относительная тишина. Где-то на другом конце коридора кто-то очень громко храпел, но это совсем не мешало. Раздались шаги и приглушенные голоса дежурных медсестер: женщины решили немного размяться и пройтись по вверенному им этажу. Лестрейд вздохнул и повертелся в кровати, сон упорно к нему не шел. Сейчас все мысли занимал блог и комментарии. До дрожи хотелось обменяться с Майкрофтом хотя бы парой сообщений! Невыносимо было сидеть в боксе и понимать, что впереди еще минимум неделя, а то и больше, если анализ окажется положительным.  
  
Грег взял телефон и посмотрел на время — 22:30. В голову полезли мысли, что сейчас мог делать Майкрофт. Время еще не позднее, и вряд ли он спит. Скорее всего, сидит перед экраном ноутбука, перешедшего в ночной режим, и читает бесконечные донесения и сверхсекретные документы. И пытается понять, что делать не только со страной, но и с миром. Может быть, уже поговорил, угрожающе понизив голос, с главой Баскервилля, который в очередной раз сообщил, что по вакцине все пока безнадежно.  
  
Лестрейд ощутил, как дыхание стало чуть тяжелее. Нет, не потому, что он заболел, а потому, что вспомнил какие ноты появлялись в голосе Майкрофта, когда тот был зол — низкие, холодные… Такие же, как и когда он шептал ему на ухо всевозможные непристойности во время секса. Именно их Грег больше всего любил, это от них у него по спине всегда пробегали волны мурашек.  
  
«Полиция могла бы поставить правительство на колени…» — в памяти всплыли недавно прочитанные слова, прозвучавшие в голове именно с этой интонацией Майкрофта. Лестрейд вспомнил, как бесконечно долго Майкрофт мог дразнить его, ласкать, то приближая к оргазму, то отдаляя, как проникал в его анус пальцами и вдоволь хозяйничал там, связав ему руки шарфом и вынуждая беспомощно извиваться. Еще надо поспорить, кто из них кого ставил на колени! Майкрофт виртуозно умел ставить на колени морально и заставлять умолять о продолжении!  
  
Грег почувствовал, как член заинтересованно дернулся в пижамных штанах.  
  
— Твою же мать! — тихо выругался Лестрейд. Конечно, он с трудом выдерживал изоляцию, но дрочить в больнице в планы не входило! Грег тут же попытался подумать о самом мерзком трупе, который видел за всю карьеру. Разложившееся в коллекторе тело, от которого, пока его вытаскивали, отваливались куски плоти. Не помогло.  
  
Чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки, Грег запустил руку под одеяло, в штаны. Он вздрогнул, когда коснулся кожи налитого горячего члена — собственные пальцы показались слишком холодными. Но это не сбавило пыл, наоборот раздразнило: Грега заводил холод. Шумно выдохнув, он обхватил пенис и сделал пару движений рукой. Кожа на ладони была сухой и шершавой, и Лестрейду пришлось лизнуть ее, не дожидаясь, когда смазки на кончике головки будет достаточно, чтобы прикосновение не вызывало неприятных ощущений.  
  
Где-то на задворках сознания голос разума попытался остановить Грега, напомнив, где он находится и что делает. Но в ответ Грег лишь сильнее сжал пальцы, увеличивая давление на член. Дыхания стало не хватать, когда под закрытыми веками он увидел Майкрофта, его напряженное покрасневшее лицо, растрепанные волосы и припухшие губы, когда он так же ласкал его рукой. Пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать.  
  
Неосознанно Лестрейд толкнулся в кулак. И снова пришлось кусать губы, сдерживая стон. Еще движение, еще… Грег не обратил внимание, как одеяло сползло с бедер. Очень скоро ему стали мешать штаны, и он стянул их куда-то в район колен. Влажный покрасневший член с проступившими венками встал над пахом во всю длину. Грег чуть приподнялся, потянулся и коснулся второй рукой мошонки. Ее он ласкал самыми кончиками пальцев, ощущая под тонкой чувствительной кожей свои яички. В какой-то момент этого ему показалось мало и он опустил руку к нежнейшей коже около ануса. И вздрогнул от этого касания всем телом.  
  
Похоть шепнула, что он еще очень гибкий, а значит… Указательным пальцем Грег принялся ласкать вход: проводил по нему круги, поглаживал, чувствовал, как с каждым новым движением анус все больше расслабляется, готовясь принять в себя член. Тут Лестрейд все же тихо застонал, спешно смочил слюной пальцы и запустил средний в анус.  
  
Легкое жжение заставило немного напрячься. Грег почувствовал, как палец ощутимо сдавили мышцы. Перед глазами начали загораться звезды, когда он подумал, что должен был чувствовать Майкрофт в подобные моменты. Грег шевельнул пальцем и снова застонал — простата оказалась непривычно чувствительной. Спешно ухватив зубами угол одеяла, он повторил движение рукой.  
  
Чувствуя, как пот пропитывает пижамную рубашку и выступает на висках, Грег свободной рукой обхватил член и стал толкаться в нее, ощущая, как подбираются яйца и инстинктивно вытягиваются ноги. Еще один толчок и одно движение пальцем и…  
  
Лестрейд громко выдохнул и посмотрел на сперму, замаравшую пижамную рубашку. Понимая, что он не заставит себя пересилить послеоргазменную негу и встать с кровати, Грег кое-как стянул рубашку и засунул под подушку. С ней он разберется завтра, а сейчас… Сейчас хотелось лежать, расслабившись и наслаждаясь близостью любимого человека. Но… Грег вздохнул: деваться было некуда! Он натянул штаны, укрылся до шеи одеялом, закрыл глаза и почти тут же уснул.  
  
Грег понятия не имел, что в этот момент в особняке в окрестностях Лондона Майкрофт Холмс вытирал пальцы шелковым носовым платком. Больше ничего подходящего поблизости с ноутбуком не нашлось.  
  


***

  
  
Грег не верил своему счастью — наконец-то он может полной грудью вдохнуть свежий воздух, сжимая в руках бумагу, подтверждавшую отсутствие у него треклятого вируса. Спускаясь по ступенькам, Лестрейд сразу же увидел блестящий на солнце начищенный «Ягуар». Сомневаться, кто и зачем его прислал, не приходилось. Он подошел к машине, открыл заднюю дверь и нырнул в салон. В нос тут же ударил аромат дорогой кожи и сигарет. И знакомого парфюма.  
  
— Майкрофт?! — удивлению Грега не было предела: Холмс лично приехал за ним!  
  
— А ты ожидал увидеть тут кого-то еще? — он чуть склонил голову на бок.  
  
— Нет, но… ты ведь говорил, нам нельзя видеться… Вот так вот открыто! А тут камеры кругом!  
  
«Ягуар» плавно тронулся. Холмс передернул плечами, и только сейчас Грег заметил поднятую перегородку, отделявшую их от водителя.  
  
— Полиция жаловалась, что правительство не дает себя трахнуть на заднем сиденье служебного «Ягуара», — тихо сказал Холмс, и Лестрейд увидел, как его глаза в миг потемнели. — Полиция будет осуществлять свои желания? — Майкрофт вопросительно изогнул бровь и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
Грег тяжело сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
— Полиция осуществит не только это желание. Она сделает еще много чего, — он облизнул губы.  
  
Майкрофт хищно улыбнулся.  
  
— Но для начала я бы хотел, чтобы полиция еще раз повторила передо мной в моей кровати то, свидетелем чего я стал неделю назад, — Майкрофт подался вперед, обжигая дыханием кожу Грега. — Хочу, чтобы ты ласкал себя передо мной.  
  
Лестрейд ощутил, как ему перестало хватать воздуха, а брюки внезапно показались слишком узкими.  
  
— То есть я в пролете и салон этого авто останется девственным? — Лестрейд положил руку на ширинку Майкрофта, ощутив упругую выпуклость.  
  
Холмс слегка улыбнулся и чуть подался бедрами вперед, прижимаясь к теплой ладони Грега.  
  
— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы мой новый костюм не пострадал, — ответил он.  
  
— Ладно, я когда-нибудь лично приготовлю тебе один из твоих старых, — сказал Грег, утыкаясь носом в шею Майкрофта. — Черт, как же я по тебе скучал…  
  
  
  
**Название** : Майкрофт, будь Человеком!  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини (2732 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд и все-все-все  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Жанр** : романтика, кроссовер с ГП  
**Краткое содержание** : Никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя в чужих мыслях.  
**Размещение** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Майкрофт, будь Человеком!»  
  
Как Майкрофт попал в эту странную разношерстную компанию, он отказывался признаться даже себе.  
  
«Кое-что есть. Расскажу, если будешь в пятницу в пабе на Риджент-стрит в восемь тридцать. ШХ».  
  
Братец был никудышным манипулятором. Совершенно очевидно, что это Джон надавил на него, пригрозив лишить, эммм, чего-то, о чем Майкрофт даже думать не желал. Пары букв было достаточно, чтобы красноречиво выразить свой протест.  
  
Не помогло.  
  
Потом позвонил Джон. Запинаясь, пространно вещал о том, что Шерлоку нужна поддержка, а ему, Джону, — острый глаз Майкрофта, чтобы не позволить Шерлоку сорваться в игру с чем-то запрещенным и…  
  
— Доктор Уотсон, что в действительности вам от меня нужно?  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы в этот день вы были с нами. Все-таки это большое событие.  
  
— Боюсь, я не располагаю достаточным временем для посещения подобных, с позволения сказать, мероприятий.  
  
— Да понятно. Все как всегда. Вам даже в голову не приходит, что вы нужны ему. Нам. Нам всем.  
  
— Но зачем? — Майкрофт искренне не понимал, для чего он им нужен.  
  
— Просто побудьте хоть час человеком!  
  
— Что вам еще рассказал Шерлок?  
  
— Забудьте, просто забудьте.  
  
Майкрофт просмотрел все записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Ничего не обнаружив, он расслабился. Все-таки Обливиэйт для Уотсона в его планы не входил.  
  
Миссис Хадсон была раздражающе вежлива, когда он вынужден был заехать на Бейкер-стрит по просьбе мамули, завезти королевский бисквит. Не то, чтобы Майкрофт когда-то обращал внимание на мнение людей о себе, но вот её «Рептилия» неожиданно задела. Он остался привычно вежливым, ограничивался приветствиями и прощаниями, изо всех сил убеждая себя, что не обижен. Вовсе нет. Да и с чего бы ему досадовать на подобное отношение? Не впервой, право слово…  
  
— Майкрофт, я так рада вас видеть, мой дорогой!  
  
Он счел нужным привычно улыбнуться и слегка кивнуть.  
  
— Передайте вашей матушке привет и благодарность за её сказочный бисквит! Он просто великолепен! Я по сей день не могу выманить рецепт, по которому она его готовит. Не то чтобы я не знала классического рецепта такого бисквита, но у вашей матери определенно есть некий секретный ингредиент, который делает его ну просто волшебным!  
  
Волшебным, ну да. Майкрофт все еще улыбался, мысленно проклиная бисквит, который пах просто одуряюще.  
  
— Всенепременно передам.  
  
Его живот предательски заурчал, заставив почувствовать себя мальчишкой, который прибежал к миссис Хадсон на чай и прекрасные булочки с корицей.  
  
— Майкрофт, вы просто обязаны составить мне компанию за чаем, тем более, что в заварнике уже томится ваш любимый «дарджилинг».  
  
Он остался. Слушал болтовню старушки и оттаивал. Удивительно, как иногда бывает хорошо просто выпить чаю!  
  
— Майкрофт, не отказывайте нашим мальчикам. Они искренне хотят видеть вас в пятницу.  
  
— Я крайне занят, миссис Хадсон, и…  
  
— И вы вполне можете позволить себе выделить час на посещение паба. Всего лишь час, Майкрофт. В конце концов, это ваш брат. Ближе и роднее у вас никого уже не будет!  
  
С трудом подавив желание закатить глаза, Холмс откланялся, сославшись на встречу с королевой. Сидя в автомобиле, он вновь задавался вопросом, что же они все задумали? Для чего он им нужен?  
  
А потом написал Лестрейд.  
  
«Вам стоит попробовать. Друзья это хорошо аквариумные рыбки плохо. Они молчат. Хаха.ГЛ».  
  
— Ха-ха пишется через дефис, — стирая сообщение недалекого инспектора, пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
«Будет веселоПриходите не пожалеетеГЛ».  
  
Аквариумные рыбки молчат! Майкрофту так сильно хотелось ответить в привычной саркастичной манере, уничижительно выставив Грега идиотом, что он лишь силой воли заставил себя положить аппарат на стол. Подальше от себя.  
  
«Вы же в курсе о сюрпризе для ДУ и ШХ и их сюрпризе нам всем? ГЛ».  
  
Конечно, он знал! Всё и обо всём. И обо всех. На самом деле, все они даже не подозревают, что каждый их шаг, жест, мысль отслеживается. Вот к примеру, подумай доктор Уотсон о смене профессии и реши он вдруг заняться игрой на фаготе, как тут же милейший смутьян и хаос-в-чистом-виде-Шерлок сломает руку, ногу, свернет шею, потянет что-нибудь… И вуаля, доктор снова доктор, потому что ему жизненно необходимо быть полезным. Тем более его игра на фаготе весьма удручающа…  
  
Или взять хотя бы инспектора.  
  
«Семья хорошо одиночество плохоПридете? ГЛ».  
  
— Да что вы, дражайший инспектор, можете знать о семье, с учетом весьма скудного и неудачного собственного опыта?  
  
Майкрофт не мог работать. В голову то и дело лезли неуместные мысли и образы. Он подозревал, что инспектор не остановится и будет присылать сообщения до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не отреагирует.  
  
«Да. И потрудитесь впредь использовать знаки препинания. Майкрофт Холмс».  
  
«УРА!!!!!»  
  
— Боже мой… — Майкрофт позволил себе закатить глаза. Он вернулся к работе и совершенно не понял, почему Антея, глядя на него, уронила поднос с кофе. Майкрофт улыбался, сам того не замечая.  
  
Он был на месте ровно в назначенное время. И нет, вовсе не Лестрейд стал решающим фактором присутствия Холмса-старшего на этой, с позволения сказать, вечеринке. Нет, вовсе нет. Майкрофту надлежало неустанно наблюдать за братцем, отслеживать малейшие отклонения в привычном поведении. Хотя какие могут быть отклонения у отъявленного социопата, влюбленного в своего доктора и помешанного на убийствах, расчлененке и отравлениях?  
  
Собралось много народу, что неприятно удивило Холмса-старшего. Прибыли даже мамуля с отцом, о чем Майкрофта никто не счел нужным предупредить.  
  
Пространные разговоры о совместных расследованиях, случаи из практики, долгие и нудные объяснения Шерлока о том, как и что он понял и выяснил, — Майкрофт был в аду. Улизнуть не было ни малейшей возможности, мамуля кидала на него такие взгляды, что он вынужден был терпеть весь этот фарс, сохраняя на лице улыбку. Холмс лишь надеялся, что она не выглядит оскалом.  
  
Вечер продолжался. Болтовня не прекращалась, и Майкрофту нужно было срочно чем-то себя занять, чтобы не начать отчаянно зевать.  
  
«Что ж, доктор, раз уж вы так горели желанием видеть меня здесь, то не обессудьте…» — подумал Майкрофт и аккуратно проник в сознание Уотсона. Ему, волшебнику, не составило никакого труда это проделать. Честно говоря, Холмсу даже волшебной палочки не требовалось, его владению беспалочковой магией завидовала даже мадам Максим - в то время именно она была лучшей ученицей магической академии Шармбатон, где три долгих года тайно обучался Майкрофт Холмс, у которого в шестнадцать лет неожиданно открылись совершенно невероятные магические способности.  
  
_Какой же он невыносимый засранец!_  
  
Взгляд Джона был направлен на Шерлока, и Холмс-старший мысленно усмехнулся, представляя, какой разнос устроит несносному братцу доктор, когда они останутся наедине.  
  
_Ужасно невыносимый засранец этот Майкрофт! Сидит так, будто все вокруг — черви у его ног. Ну что за человек! Скажу Шерлоку, что он был прав, не стоит и пытаться. В кои-то веки соглашусь с ним. Вся эта чушь про родственные связи — полная…херня!_  
  
Майкрофта будто ледяной водой окатили. Он вывалился из сознания Уотсона совсем неаккуратно и заметил, что доктор зажмурился и потер лоб.  
  
— Драккл! — прошипел Холмс-старший.  
  
О том, что Майкрофт Холмс был волшебником, знали совсем немногие в мире людей и лишь кое-кто в магической Британии. Его особое положение позволяло использовать свои способности в полной мере, не боясь гнева «инквизиции» в лице невыразимцев. Как-никак он был незаменим в обоих мирах.  
  
— У нас нет такого напитка, сэр. — Официант в голубых рваных джинсах и дырявой майке был хорош, хотя вряд ли даже себе Майкрофт бы в этом признался.  
  
— Виски.  
  
Холмс вновь вернулся к мыслям Уотсона. Немного позавидовал слепому обожанию, с которым тот относился к неуемному младшему Холмсу, поморщился от категоричных оценивающих суждений об окружающих, повеселился от мыслей о миссис Хадсон и…  
  
_Грег, как же я тебе за всё благодарен! Если б ты только знал! Иной раз, когда мне хочется прибить этого идиота — это гениального идиота! — именно ты принимаешь удар на себя, отводишь грозу, смягчаешь падение. И я не устану тебя за это благодарить. Самое интересное, что Шерлок даже не догадывается, что мы им манипулируем. Социопат, что тут поделать… Спасибо, друг. Черт, мне все еще стыдно за ТОТ наш случай, но я ни о чем не жалею. Возможно, я бы так и не признался себе в собственных предпочтениях, не будь рядом тебя…_  
  
Холмс зажмурился. Как, как он мог такое пропустить? Интимные отношения за его спиной?! «За спиной Шерлока, конечно», — поправил себя Майкрофт. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что этот докторишка та еще темная лошадка.  
  
_Я никогда тебе этого не скажу, Грег, но я был рад всем твоим разводам, хотя и видел, что тебе тяжело это далось. Они все — не твоё. Или я сам себе вру, боясь, что однажды ты найдешь того самого и оставишь меня. Совсем одного с этими несносными Холмсами._  
  
Сделав глоток виски, Майкрофт скривился, решив больше не притрагиваться к бокалу. Он вдруг понял, что злится, да так чертовски сильно, что сердечный ритм подскочил в два раза. Палочка автоматически скользнула в ладонь, мозг воспроизвел заклинание, и…  
  
— Мистер Холмс, здесь можно присесть?  
  
Грег Лестрейд улыбался и смотрел прямо на Майкрофта, демонстрируя бокал с биттером в одной руке и вазочку с орехами в другой.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Что это вы в рукаве прячете? Надеюсь, не кролика?  
  
Грег уселся на стул и пригубил свой напиток.  
  
— А вы наблюдательны, инспектор, хотя выводы делаете совершенно необоснованные.  
  
— Для обоснованных выводов у меня есть вы!  
  
— Я?  
  
— Вы — в смысле, Холмсы, — рассмеялся Грег и закинул в рот горсть орешков.  
  
Холмс силился оставаться серьезным, но противостоять обаянию Лестрейда не смог. И улыбнулся.  
  
— Эй, Грег, поможешь мне? — Голос Уотсона ворвался в уши Майкрофта подобно разрывной пуле. Улыбка вмиг слетела с его лица, взгляд похолодел, губы сжались.  
  
— Да, уже иду, Джон, — отозвался Лестрейд и допил пиво. — Мистер Холмс, приятно было поболтать. И…улыбайтесь чаще, вам идёт.  
  
Холмс смотрел вслед инспектору и размышлял, насколько неожиданным для невыразимцев станет непростительное для Уотсона и Обливиэйт для всех остальных. Майкрофту нужно было успокоиться. Давно он не испытывал таких ярких негативных эмоций. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, он переключил внимание на Молли Хупер. Ничего нового в её мозгах быть не могло, и это было именно то, что должно вернуть Холмса в привычное рациональное состояние.  
  
К слову сказать, эта серая мышь была весьма полезной. Пыталась услужить и помочь Шерлоку, беспрекословно выполняла задания Холмса-старшего. Для него она была открытой книгой, так что он привычно скользнул в её голову и прислушался.  
  
_Красивый… Такой красивый… Всегда приветливый, улыбчивый. Не смей смотреть ему между ног, даже не думай! Но, черт возьми, как можно не смотреть? Там же все четко видно. И размер более чем… Жалко, что в то Рождество я не успела напиться, иначе бы точно проверила размеры и объемы. Эх, Молли, Молли, Шерлок же сказал, что она ему изменяла, так в чем дело было? Даже если бы ничего серьезного у нас и не вышло, были бы классные потрахушки. Мне кажется, он прямо бог секса. Даже вижу баннер: Грегори — бог большого и маленького секса для больших и маленьких!_  
  
— Грегори? — Майкрофт во все глаза смотрел на Хупер, только сейчас осознав, что выплюнул имя инспектора вслух. А Молли с ужасом таращилась в ответ, потом схватила бокал с шампанским и осушила до дна, поперхнувшись и заплевав собственное платье.  
  
— Это черт знает что! — пробурчал себе под нос Холмс и залпом выпил виски, едва не застонав от ужасного вкуса.  
  
Значит, эта мышь — серая, невзрачная мышь — вожделеет инспектора?! Ведь она же по уши влюблена в Шерлока? Как он мог такое проглядеть? Как???  
  
Холмс прокрался в сознание миссис Хадсон, скрестив на удачу пальцы. Не помогло… Нет, конечно, старушка не вожделела инспектора, но любила его искренне и беззаветно, как собственного сына. Жалела и готова была кормить прекрасными плюшками, лишь бы он не переставал работать с невыносимым, но таким любимым Шерлоком.  
  
Холмса-старшего едва не стошнило от этой сентиментальной чуши. Он больше не мог находится в этом аду. Матушка с отцом приняли его объяснения с осуждающим выражением лиц, но Майкрофту было наплевать. Ему нужен воздух и тишина. А еще бокал любимого виски и Оруэлл.  
  
Он уже почти добрался до двери, когда заметил Грегори, задумчиво стоящего у окна. Искушение влезть к нему в голову было так велико, что Майкрофт не сумел себе в этом отказать. Осторожно просочившись в чужое сознание, Холмс оказался в собственном кабинете. Удивление было настолько сильным, что он едва не вывалился в реальный мир, но вовремя взял себя в руки и осмотрелся.  
  
Его кабинет выглядит иначе: полированные поверхности шкафов, столов, стульев сверкают, подлокотники кресел слишком блестящие, чтобы выглядеть естественно.  
  
_— Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Вот, ваша помощница просила вам передать. Это фикус._  
  
Фикус? В его кабинете? Нонсенс! Холмс ненавидит подобную чушь, нарушающую стройную картину его идеального мира.  
  
_— Поставьте его… куда-нибудь!_  
  
Холмса удивляет собственный вид. Он стройнее, выше, красИвее того, кого ежедневно видит в зеркале.  
  
_Грегори оглядывается, задерживая взгляд на картинах, которые в сознании инспектора выглядят какой-то мазней, не поддающейся описанию.  
  
— Я поставлю на стол.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно._  
  
Господи, Майкрофт видит себя, сидящего за столом и с брезгливостью смотрящего — на кого? На Грега? Но как?  
  
_— Я…  
  
— Если бы вы были мне нужны, я бы вызвал вас на допрос. Вы отнимаете моё время и нарываетесь на крайне грубое к вам отношение, инспектор!_  
  
О боже! Почему он так разговаривает? А, черт, неужели это всегда так происходит?  
  
_— Я совершил ошибку, мистер Холмс. Я больше не мог держать этого в себе, и мне необходимо…  
  
— Что, простите?  
  
— Я облажался… — Лестрейд стоял у двери. Его плечи были опущены, голова склонилась. Весь его вид просто кричал о чувстве вины, что гложет инспектора уже целую вечность.  
  
— О чем вы говорите, Лестрейд? Что-то с моим братом?_  
  
Человек в кресле вовсе не похож на него, Майкрофта! Он просто злобный тролль, ненавидящий всех и вся. Монстр!  
  
_— С Шерлоком?_  
  
Изумление на лице Лестрейда настолько искренне, что Майкрофт, невольный свидетель этой сцены, судорожно сглатывает, чувствуя ненужную, неприемлемую сентиментальность.  
  
_— С ним все хорошо! Это со мной плохо. Я влюбился. Не думал, что смогу, но так вышло. И… Не поймите меня неправильно, я бы хотел…  
  
— А какое ко всему этому имею отношение я?  
  
— Я в вас влюбился, Майкрофт. Я себя ненавижу. — Грег выпрямился, громко выдохнул и продолжил: — Ненавижу за то, что хочу тебя вот здесь, на этом твоем чертовом столе. Мечтаю, что ты, возможно, тоже захочешь меня трахнуть. Я давно этого не делал, но с тобой я готов, только вот тебе нет до этого дела, ведь так?_  
  
Майкрофта закрутило и выбросило из чужой головы.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — Шипение Шерлока добило Холмса-старшего окончательно. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел на взбешенного брата, перевел взор на покрасневшего Лестрейда и ушел.  
  


***

  
  
Нет, все произошедшее не изменило жизнь Майкрофта Холмса. Он не перестал спать, есть, не начал пить с горя или, чего хуже, баловаться чем позабористей, но… Но нечто определенно изменилось. Было так странно осознавать, что такой, как Лестрейд, у которого есть все женщины и мужчины этого мира, хочет его, Майкрофта.  
  
Холмса никто никогда не хотел. Его образ холодного неприступного политика сложился сам собой. Люди не рисковали попадать в его зону внимания, боясь навлечь на себя немилость.  
  
После недолгих раздумий Майкрофт пришел к выводу, что сумел бы захотеть быть с кем-то. С кем-то, похожим на Лестрейда. С Лестрейдом, вероятно. Но время шло, а Грегори так и не приходил предлагать себе Майкрофту.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, к вам… доставка.  
  
Голос Антеи вырвал его из размышлений. Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, прокручивая в голове список дел, которые требовали его пристального внимания.  
  
— Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Вот, ваша помощница просила вам передать. Это фикус.  
  
Лестрейд. Пришел. С чертовым восхитительным фикусом.  
  
— Поставьте его… куда-нибудь!  
  
Грегори удивленно вскинул брови и поставил кашпо на пол у двери.  
  
— Может, лучше на стол? Для удобства…  
  
— Как будет вам угодно, — тихо произнес Майкрофт.  
  
— Мне главное, чтоб вам было удобно.  
  
— Вы не предупреждали о визите, инспектор! — Холмс отметил, что Лестрейд чуть расслабился.  
  
— Я совершил ошибку, мистер Холмс. Я больше не мог держать это в себе, и мне необходимо было…  
  
— Что, простите?  
  
— Я облажался…  
  
— О чем вы говорите, Лестрейд? Что с вами стряслось? — Холмс вскочил с места и вмиг оказался около Грегори.  
  
— Со мной? — изумление на лице Лестрейда настолько искренним, что Майкрофт с трудом удержался от желания обнять его.  
  
— Да, Грегори, что с вами?  
  
— Я влюбился. Не думал, что смогу, но так вышло. И… Не поймите меня неправильно, я бы хотел…  
  
— А что бы вы хотели?  
  
— В-вас, Майкрофт. Я себя ненавижу. — Грег выпрямился, громко выдохнул и продолжил: — Ненавижу за то, что хочу тебя вот здесь, на этом твоем чертовом столе. Мечтаю, что ты, возможно, тоже захочешь меня трахнуть. Я давно этого не делал, но с тобой я готов, только вот тебе нет до этого дела, ведь так?  
  
Холмс был в аду. Ужас и желание боролись друг с другом, паника просачивалась в каждую клетку мозга, но Майкрофт не был бы волшебником, если бы тут же не наложил на себя успокаивающие чары.  
  
— Я захочу тебя тра… Э-эм, заняться с тобой сексом, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
  
— И дашь мне себя поцеловать? — Грег явно не верил своим ушам.  
  
— Если этого требует традиция…  
  
— Я хочу сделать тебе минет, сосать твой член, облизывать яйца, проглотить все, что ты дашь мне, но потом…  
  
— Д-да?  
  
— Я трахну тебя!  
  
— Господи…  
  
— Или ты меня… Майкрофт, дыши, пожалуйста, дыши.  
  
— Да я дышу, дышу…  
  
Грег обнимал худое тело Холмса, поглаживал его по спине, шептал на ухо успокаивающие слова, мысленно благодаря Шерлока за раскрытие строжайшей тайны брата.  
  
Какой?  
  
Майкрофт страдал редкой формой сексуальной девиации, именуемой у психиатров дендрофилией. Ну, любил подрочить о стволы, что ж тут такого? Лестрейд был уверен, что вместе они сумеют найти не один нужный и самый желанный ствол!  
  
  
**Название** : Не вверх, а вниз  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини (1251 слово)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : R  
**Жанр** : романс, драма  
**Краткое содержание** : Майкрофт любил его, но Грег любил летать по ночам. Условно, конечно же, летать.  
**Предупреждения** : ООС, АУ, по песне гр. «Машина времени» «Он был старше ее», Грег и Майкрофт более молодые, чем версии в сериале «Шерлок», [спойлер](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220452500.htm?oam#more3)  
**Размещение** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021— «Не вверх, а вниз»  
  


_Он страдал, если за окном темно,  
Он не спал, на ночь запирал окно,  
Он рыдал, пил на кухне горький чай,  
В час, когда она летала по ночам.  
А потом по утру она клялась,  
Что вчера это был последний раз,  
Он прощал, но ночью за окном темно,  
И она улетала все равно._

  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, Грег, что я должен вмешаться, если твоей жизни будет угрожать опасность, — предупреждающе начал Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
— Майкрофт, я не ребенок и не твоя собственность, и если ты опять сунешь свой длинный нос в мои дела, то между нами все закончится. И на этот раз навсегда. — Взгляд Грега Лестрейда не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
— Инспектор, — когда старший Холмс злился, то немного бледнел и поджимал тонкие губы, а еще обращался к нему по должности: — Ты же знаешь, что я проявляю заботу. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, пока я сижу на совещании или меня вовсе нет в стране.  
  
— Майкрофт, я большой мальчик. Справлялся же все эти годы без тебя, и теперь позволь мне и дальше делать свою работу так, как я этого хочу. Со мной ничего не случится, я не рискую больше обычного, — безапелляционно заявил Грег, смягчаясь и меняя тему разговора.  
  
Майкрофт и хотел бы что-то сделать, подстраховать, уберечь в своей манере, но, когда в прошлый раз он попытался приставить к Грегори своих людей, одних из лучших, все кончилось катастрофой. Лестрейд был страшно зол, сыпал проклятьями и оскорблениями, и, в итоге, собрав свои немногочисленные вещи, ушел. Первую неделю Майкрофт был оскорблен до глубины души таким поведением и больше не собирался поддерживать никаких отношений со строптивым инспектором, перенаправив все общение с ним на Антею. Но шли за днями дни, складываясь в месяцы, а в душе Майкрофта поселилась глухая пустота: теперь свободное время, которого было и так немного, пропадало впустую. Он не знал, чем себя занять, и перебивался случайными связями.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Шерлок впутался в очередное расследование, и волей-неволей Майкрофт видел рядом с ним Лестрейда. Своим видом инспектор ни разу не показывал никаких эмоций. Сухие приветствия, пустые взгляды.  
  
И эта игра в «я тебя не знаю и знать не желаю» продолжалась бы еще очень долго, если бы Грег не попал в аварию. Чертов адреналиновый наркоман!  
  
Майкрофт тогда все бросил и примчался к нему в больницу. Холодный снаружи, внутри он весь трясся от переполнявшего его ужаса. Даже с братом он не испытывал таких чувств. Они пугали Майкрофта, делали его непривычно живым и слабым для других. Но отказаться от них полностью старший Холмс уже не мог.  
  
По возвращении домой они, изголодавшиеся друг по другу, занялись сексом. Тереться членом о Грега было невыносимо, хотелось большего, такого забытого, но горячо желанного. Грег упал на кровать и потянул за собой Майкрофта. Словно двое мальчишек, они какое-то время целовались, растягивая удовольствие. А затем Грег опустился ниже и коснулся губами головки. Сперва словно пробуя на вкус, ведя языком, он взял в рот глубже. Майкрофт дрожал всем телом, извивался, стонал, скулил и просил еще и еще. Не дав ему кончить, Грег отстранился, облизывая распухшие губы, чтобы в следующий миг ухмыльнуться, пошарив рукой под второй подушкой и достав смазку:  
  
— Ха, забавно, что она все еще тут.  
  
— Забыл убрать после твоего ухода.  
  
— Ага, забыл… — и, довольно улыбнувшись, Грег втянул Майкрофта в нежный поцелуй.  
  
Продолжая целовать, Грег вошел в него. Он брал жадно, напористо, до боли впивался пальцами в плечи, мял, оставляя синяки, прикусывал кожу. Ощущения были яркими, кровь бурлила в каждой клеточке, мозг таял, неспособный сейчас выдать ни одно мало-мальски приличное умозаключение. Скорая разрядка накрыла их почти одновременно. Тяжело дыша, Майкрофт тихо произнес Грегу в плечо:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — и, получив в ответ легкое прикосновение губ к губам, тут же уснул.  
  
С той ночи все вернулось в прежнее русло. Майкрофт смирился, что ни давление, ни присмотр извне не смогут поменять Грега. Вариантов было немного, и Майкрофт принял то, что у него было, максимально оградив себя и Грега от чужих взглядов и кривотолков.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты был на волоске, Грегори, — Майкрофт сидел в кресле и холодно смотрел на вошедшего в комнату Лестрейда.  
  
— Майкрофт, не начинай. Все же обошлось, правда? Карлоу промахнулся, людей спасли, деньги вернули, — устало проведя ладонями по лицу, Лестрейд плюхнулся на рядом стоявший диван.  
  
— Грег, ты меня удивляешь. Я думал, что это Шерлок так и не вырос, застряв где-то в пубертатном периоде, но ты всегда казался мне более здравомыслящим, — Майкрофт потер ладони друг об друга и, чуть помолчав, добавил: — Я боюсь, что в таком случае наши отношения придется закончить.  
  
— Майкрофт, не дури, — поднимаясь с места, Грег внимательно посмотрел на него. — Я знаю, что эта зависимость может меня погубить, и изо всех сил стараюсь не подвергать свою жизнь опасности больше, чем надо. Ты не можешь из-за этого все порвать.  
  
— Ты просто не понимаешь. — Майкрофт тоже встал со своего места, холодно продолжив: — Что я чувствую каждый раз, когда ты рискуешь собой.  
  
— Ты за меня переживаешь?! Я так рад это слышать, — Грегори наигранно улыбнулся, стягивая пиджак с усталых плеч. — Великий и ужасный Майкрофт Холмс умеет чувствовать. Я думал, ты притворяешься. Хотя я и сейчас так думаю.  
  
— Я рад, что тебя это забавляет, Грегори, однако это отнюдь не смешно.  
  
— Я все понимаю, Майкрофт. И мне жаль, что я приношу лишние тревоги, постараюсь быть аккуратным. Постараюсь сначала думать, а потом делать, зная, что ты ждешь меня. Майкрофт, как ни странно это говорить почти в сорок лет, я тебя люблю, — Грегори тепло улыбнулся и, подойдя к нему, взял его лицо в свои ладони и нежно поцеловал.  
  


***

  
  
— Грегори, я прошу тебя, — Майкрофт стоял у его койки, бледный и уставший: — Я действительно прошу больше не лезть под пули.  
  
— Майкрофт, — Грег улыбнулся мягко и устало, прикрывая глаза. Он только пришел в себя после трех дней без сознания и был еще слишком слаб. — Рад видеть тебя. Ты же знаешь, я по-другому не могу.  
  
Это был диалог глухого с немым. И оба это знали. Очередное опасное задержание, пистолет у преступника, и слишком смелый, глупый Грег…  
  


***

  
  
Когда у Лестрейда были операции по захвату особо опасных преступников, Майкрофт в это  
время старался уходить в работу с головой, старался не думать и не просчитывать все варианты возможных событий, старался вообще не пускать мысли в том направлении, категорически запрещал себе, что он умел очень хорошо. И каждый раз с облегчением выдыхал, когда от Антеи приходило сообщение о том, что все благополучно закончилось.  
  
Пытаясь помочь, направить в более мирное русло зависимость Грега, Майкрофт время от времени делал им небольшие каникулы: подъем в горы (Грег чертыхался, но шел, а потом пил горячий пунш и восхищался необыкновенной природной красотой) и горные лыжи (трассы были сложными, извилистыми, и Грегори был в восторге, словно ребенок), плавание под парусом (они чудом не попали в приближавшийся шторм), прыжки с парашютом (вот тут Майкрофт отказался от участия), даже подарил мотоцикл, за что получил очень бурную благодарность, но все было тщетно. По прошествии времени Грегу делалось этого мало. И даже сексуальное разнообразие не могло заставить его остановиться.  
  
Последнее, что придавало ему непривычной бодрости и адреналина была идея пожениться. Грегори первым заговорил об этом, сделал предложение, подарил кольцо и совсем не хотел ни пышности, ни гостей. Тихо, уютно, по-домашнему, и даже без неугомонного Шерлока. Только все никак не могли найти время.  
  


***

  
  
У Грега был очередной план-перехват, очередные опасные гонки со смертью, и Майкрофт делал все, чтобы не думать об этом. Вопросы благосостояния Британии сейчас были важнее, чем все остальное, уверял он себя. Телефон рядом мигнул пришедшим сообщением. Взглянув на экран, старший Холмс отчетливо услышал, как пошел грубыми трещинами привычный ему мир. Два простых слова, а сколько в них боли.  
  
Дав несколько указаний, отложив все дела, выключив телефон, он заперся у себя в кабинете. Устало опустившись в один миг ставшее неудобным кресло, Майкрофт закрыл глаза руками. Губы тут же пересохли, стало тяжело дышать и галстук пришлось распустить. Его охватило абсолютное неверие в происходящее. Как же это случилось? Где он допустил ошибку? Упрямый разум твердил, что есть тысяча и один способ пережить потерю, что случилось то, чего следовало ожидать, но хотелось выть от отчаяния, от нестерпимой потери.  
  
Он долго сидел в оцепенении, уставившись в одну точку, мысленно споря сам с собой. Он собирал себя по кусочкам, которыми рассыпался пять минут назад. Сделав над собой усилие, поднявшись с места и налив себе полстакана виски, Майкрофт одним глотком полностью осушил бокал. Встряхнув головой, он посмотрел на свои руки: на безымянном пальце левой поблескивало простое золотое кольцо, которое снял и переодел на правую. Вдох-выдох, Майкрофт, вдох-выдох, и «серый кардинал» был вновь готов приступить к битвам во славу короны Британской империи.


End file.
